custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Hagah (Verahk)
The Toa Hagah team of Makuta Verahk was a group of elite Toa, specially selected to protect him from threats as his personal bodyguards. Under the leadership of a Toa of Gravity named Barionk, the team was entrusted with dealing with matters Verahk could not attend to himself. Following a rebellion instigated by Norik, leader of Teridax's Toa Hagah, all but three of this team were killed of by Brotherhood minions or Verahk himself, leaving Barionk, Zevrai, and Ronkoz as the only known survivors. History Recruitment The individual members of Verahk's Toa Hagah had been active as Toa for some time before they were recruited into the team. They were selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta from various areas of the Matoran Universe based on the merit of their individual accomplishments. After receiving intense training in combat from Verahk on his fortress near Xia, they were bestowed with armor and Kanohi made of precious metals to differentiate them as elite Toa. Because of his keen mind and abilities, Toa of Gravity Barionk was selected to be the team's leader. Brotherhood of Makuta For several centuries, the Toa Hagah performed their duty of protecting Verahk and the other Makuta. They also performed duties Verahk and the Brotherhood believed was not worth their time or effort. When it was discovered that the Brotherhood was enslaving Matoran and working with the Dark Hunters, various Hagah teams began to rebel, Verahk's being among them. At one point during this rebellion, Verahk's team confronted their employers and engaged them in battle, resulting in the majority of the team being killed. Some members were killed almost instantly, and the battle would continue to rage until only three members of the team remained alive, one of whom was seriously injured. The wounded Toa, a Toa of Plasma named Ronkoz, decided to take matters into his own hands, and began charging up his elemental powers for a Nova Blast in a last-ditch effort to kill Verahk. The two other remaining Toa, Barionk and Toa of Lightning Zevrai, fled the scene in order to get out of range of the blast. However, the two Toa were cut off when the fortress they were in began to crumble around them. Though he wished to go back for his sister, Barionk was forced to continue in order to get out of the range of the blast. After the elemental powers of Ronkoz were released, Barionk returned to find his brother and sister Toa, though was unable to find a trace of either of them. Having apparently become the sole survivor of the encounter, Barionk abandoned his servitude to the Brotherhood and eventually became a wanderer, returning to his nomadic ways, unaware both Ronkoz and Zevrai managed to survive the blast and also went into hiding, both unaware of either Barionk's or each other's survival. Ronkoz would eventually become the sole guardian of a village of Matoran of Plasma on the Northern Continent until he sacrificed his Toa Power to become a Turaga. Zevrai would eventually become part of a new team, though has since been separated from them due to Makuta Teridax's takeover. Known Former Members Of the six Toa that belonged to this team, only three are currently known by name: Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Hagah